La Voluntad de Proteger
by LotusFlowerMG
Summary: "Ha llegado el día, hoy te diré por qué el yondaime selló al kyubi en tu interior", "Ahora lo dejo en tus manos mi querida niña, perdóname. Te amamos", "Tu eres la elegida, desde tu nacimiento estabas destinada a salvarnos", "Ustedes tienen una conexión que nadie más tiene", "Siempre regresaré a ti, te amo". Semi UA.
1. Una Nueva Misión

_"Ha llegado el día, hoy te diré por qué el yondaime selló al kyubi en tu interior", "Ahora lo dejo en tus manos mi querida niña, perdóname. Te amamos", "Tu eres la elegida, desde tu nacimiento estabas destinada a salvarnos", "Ustedes tienen una conexión que nadie más tiene", "Siempre regresaré a ti, te amo". Semi UA._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1 - Una Nueva Misión_**

"¿De verdad tienes que irte de nuevo? Acabas de regresar hace dos días" Ino dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, triste por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Lo lamento Ino, son órdenes de Tsunade – sama. Estoy segura que tiene sus razones" Sakura le respondió con voz que pedía comprensión. "Además, ella sabe que mi última misión duró tres semanas. La de ahora no debería tomar tanto tiempo" le dijo intentando ver el lado bueno de la situación.

"Eso lo sé Sakura, pero apenas hemos tenido oportunidad de vernos. Si no eres tú, soy yo quien está en misiones. No es justo" Ino respondió mientras fruncía el ceño. No podía evitarlo, estaba decepcionada de que no vería a _su_ Sakura por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más.

"Tranquila mi amor, no tardaré demasiado. Estaré de vuelta antes de lo que piensas" Sakura dijo tratando de alivianar la molestia de su novia.

Ino aún continuaba molesta y no se preocupaba en disimularlo, pero su humor cambió repentinamente cuando sintió unos cálidos e inconfundibles brazos abrirse paso en su cintura.

"¿Sabes?, hay veces que aún me es difícil creer que estamos juntas. Realmente soy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado" Sakura dijo provocando que las mejillas de Ino se tornaran rojas. "Espero que podamos tener una larga y feliz vida juntas" continuó mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, oliendo delicadamente la esencia de la persona que tanto amaba y calmaba su ser.

"¡Rayos! Odio cuando haces eso" la chica de vestimenta morada dijo. "¿Qué, decirte acerca de mis sentimientos?" preguntó la de cabello rosa, corto hasta la altura de los hombros, con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

"¡No eso! Si no cuando haces que mi humor cambie de un momento a otro con todas las palabras tan dulces que me dices" Ino respondió llevando sus brazos a los hombros de su acompañante y rodeando su cuello.

"Si bueno, es la verdad. Además, me encanta cuando te sonrojas" Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa. Ino sólo se puso más roja. "Sakura ¡basta! Dios, no entiendo como aún después de nueve meses contigo me haces esto" Ino respondió intentando romper el contacto.

"Lo lamento, ya no diré nada más" la de ojos verde esmeralda dijo mientras reía y abrazaba con mayor fuerza a Ino. "Vendré a verte tan pronto sepa cuál es mi misión ¿de acuerdo?" Sakura dijo con voz suave y con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, pero después de eso vamos a alguna parte. Estaré contigo por lo menos el resto del día" la rubia respondió, su rostro volviendo a su estado normal.

"De acuerdo" Sakura dijo mientras asentía. "¿Me das un beso antes de que me vaya?" preguntó acercándose al rostro de la rubia. Ino no pude evitar sonreír y soltar una pequeña risa "Bien, pero sólo uno, después tendremos tiempo para más" el rostro de Ino acercándose al de Sakura. "Mmm, bueno si eso es lo que quieres… me agrada" la de vestimenta roja respondió, dándole una sonrisa pícara a Ino.

Los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron y la sangre subió desde su cuello hasta su rostro "¡SAKURA!" gritó soltando el agarre de ambas.

La ojiverde soltó una carcajada, "Fue lo último, lo prometo" dijo levantando los brazos a sus costados indicando que era lo último que diría al respecto.

"Ahora sí, ¿mi beso?" la mirada de Sakura le ganaba fácilmente a la de cualquier niño intentando convencer a sus padres. Ino rodó los ojos, intentando fingir indiferencia, pero la insistencia de Sakura fue mayor.

La ojiazul no aguantó más y sonrió "Ven aquí idiota". En un rápido movimiento atrajo a su chica para finalmente unir sus labios. No duró mucho, pero el contacto fue dulce y cálido, lleno de amor.

Se separaron y sonrieron una a la otra, ambas se sentían llenas de felicidad y cariño.

"Pasaré por ti a tu casa" dijo Sakura, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a Ino.

Después de eso, la chica rubia quedó sola en medio de la florería de su familia.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. _'Te amo'_ fue lo último que Sakura susurró en su oído justo antes de desaparecer, dejando flores de cerezo flotando en el aire por segundos.

"Te amo más" su corazón se aceleró un poco. Aún no se acostumbraba a decirlo en voz alta. Expresar lo mejor que ha sentido en sus quince años de vida, _amor_.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba expectante frente a la godaime, aún no sabía de qué se trataba esta nueva misión y se estaba poniendo ansiosa.

¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que Tsunade – sama envíe a su escuadrón a misión de nuevo? De lo que estaba segura es que era de suma importancia para su maestra, pues el escuadrón que tiene como líder a Sakura era uno especial anbu que sólo sigue órdenes directas de la godaime, de nadie más.

La pelirosa se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo notar a su maestra cuando comenzó a hablar.

"Muy bien escuadrón diez, antes que nada, me disculpo por enviarlos tan pronto a una nueva misión, pero como saben, ustedes son los únicos en quienes deposito mi confianza totalmente. También agradezco mucho la protección que siempre me otorgan". Los tres anbu asintieron, confirmando que todo estaba bien y que cumplirían su deber.

Mientras tanto, Sakura escuchaba atentamente cada palabra dicha, era cierto, su escuadrón fue integrado especialmente para ser la mano derecha de la godaime desde hace apenas un año, justo seis meses después de que comenzó a entrar con su maestra.

Ellos estaban encargados principalmente de su protección y de realizar todas las misiones que considerara estrictamente secretas, al menos antes de ser tratadas con alguien más.

"Bien, ahora directo al grano. Parece ser que Akatsuki está ahora en movimiento, fueron vistos por dos jounin, Hatake Kakashi y Yamato, hace dos días cerca de la frontera del país del fuego. Ya sabemos que son ocho miembros en total, pero sólo tenemos identificados a cuatro de ellos. Ahora, es importante que identifiquemos a los restantes y averiguar hacia dónde se dirigen".

La noticia puso a Sakura un poco a la defensiva, pues ya sabía que el objetivo de Akatsuki eran los biju, y por lo tanto, buscaban a los jinchuriki. También, escuchar el nombre de su antiguo sensei la hizo recordar cómo pasó de estudiante a genin, de genin a aprendiz de la hokage y finalmente a anbu. Todo en sólo dos años.

 _"Ino…"_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar en ese instante.

Akatsuki ya había logrado capturar a siete de los nueve jinchuriki, quedando solamente Sabaku no Gaara, portador del ichibi, y la jinchuriki de Konoha y portadora del kyubi, Yamanaka Ino.

Gaara había tenido la fortuna de conocer a Namikaze Naruto desde niños, uno de los amigos más cercanos de Sakura desde su infancia y miembro del equipo siete junto con Uchiha Sasuke, así que fue fácil para él hacer amigos. Naruto siempre ha sido muy alegre y entusiasta como su madre, Uzumaki Kushina, aunque físicamente es muy parecido a su ya fallecido padre, el yondaime Namikaze Minato.

"Es una misión clasificación S por supuesto, necesito que reúnan tanta información como sea posible. Dependiendo la situación, tomaré una decisión y hablaré con los ancianos, Danzo también está allí, así que prefiero decir sólo lo indispensable" Tsunade dijo con seriedad.

Hacía años que sospechaban de Danzo, siempre oponiéndose a las decisiones de la hokage, haciendo planes a espaldas de todos. Nada es seguro con ese hombre.

Y Sakura pensaba que tenía ojos puestos en Ino, no podía evitar suponer que quería usar al kyubi para algo. No estaba segura, era una simple _corazonada_ , pero estaba ahí.

"Creo que eso es todo lo que debo decirles respecto a su misión, los detalles están en los pergaminos que en un momento les dará Shizune. ¿Alguna pregunta?" la godaime finalizó con voz de mando.

El escuadrón permaneció en pie y sólo fue Sakura quien afirmó que todo estaba entendido y en orden.

"Excelente. Ahora, lo que voy a decirles es por mera precaución. No es para que lo hagan prioridad pero sí para que lo mantengan en mente" Tsunade dijo con voz dura y mirando al equipo detenidamente.

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso, el escuadrón diez no sabía que esperar.

Y entonces todo fue aclarado.

* * *

"Vamos Chouji, sólo un poco más. ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!" Ino gritaba dándole ánimo a su amigo.

"Tranquilo Chouji, ya casi termina. Sólo un poco más" Shikamaru dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, pero apoyando a su mejor amigo.

"Aguanta Kiba – kun. No p-puedes dejarte vencer" dijo Hinata.

"Mhm, no seas un perdedor" las palabras de Shino fueron las que concluyeron el desafío.

"¡Waaahhh! Shino maldito, ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas en un momento como este?" gritó Kiba, perdiendo automáticamente.

"Pensé que necesitabas apoyo. Así que eso hice" la respuesta de Shino sólo provocó que Kiba se molestara más.

"¿Pero qué demonios… llamas a eso apoyo? La próxima mejor no digas nada" todos guardaron silencio por segundos, para después comenzar a reír. Los gestos de Kiba hacían reír a cualquiera.

"Chicos, es imposible no reír con ustedes" Ino dijo no aguantando la risa. Repentinamente se extrañó de no escuchar a su amigo Chouji gritar en victoria y volteó en su dirección.

"Cho-Chouji que rayos… ya puedes respirar. ¿Qué no ves que Kiba ya perdió?" dijo la rubia alarmada al ver a su amigo azul por la falta de aire.

Era un desafío de aguantar la respiración.

"Blaahhhh, que alivio. Pensé que era un tiempo fuera porque Shino lo distrajo" Chouji dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

"En ese caso, tú también hubieses podido respirar Chouji. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" la pregunta de Shikamaru hizo que todos miraran expectantes a Chouji.

"Ehhhh, creo que no pensé en eso. Estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta de ese detalle" fue lo último que dijo Chouji antes de que todos rompieran en risas nuevamente.

Pasar el tiempo con sus amigos era como perder la noción del tiempo, y fue entonces que Ino recordó algo, o más bien a alguien.

 _"Sakura. Ya debe haber salido de su reunión con Tsunade – sama"._

"Eh, chicos lo siento debo irme. Quedé con Sakura de vernos más tarde" dijo Ino volteando para dirigirse a su casa, pero alguien la detuvo.

"¿Sakura eh? Me pregunto qué harán cuando están solas ustedes dos" Kiba dijo con una sonrisa de lado y voz pícara.

Ino se puso como un tomate "Ca-cállate Kiba. Sólo saldremos a dar un paseo" Ino respondió cruzando sus brazos mientras intentaba disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Oh vamos, sólo es una broma" dijo Kiba mientras reía a carcajadas junto con el resto de los chicos.

Ino soltó un suspiro y sonrió, estar con sus amigos siempre la hace feliz, aunque a veces ella sea el objeto de diversión. No fue sorpresa cuando le dijeron a todos que Sakura y ella salían, al parecer, no fueron tan discretas como pensaron.

"Bien chicos, los dejo. Nos vemos pro…"

"Ugh, ¿ya vieron chicos? Es la chica que tiene al demonio dentro" Ino fue interrumpida por un chico que parecía ser de la misma edad que ellos.

"Mm sí, no entiendo cómo puede tener amigos. Ella es la culpable de la destrucción de la aldea hace quince años" dijo otro de los chicos. Al parecer, los tres aún eran genin.

No era muy común que las personas agredieran a Ino, pues ella siempre tuvo el apoyo de sus padres, sus amigos, e incluso Naruto y su madre, quienes perdieron a un padre y esposo esa noche. No la culpaban a ella y nunca lo harían. Ellos entendían muy bien que el yondaime se sacrificó por el bien de la aldea y el de su propia familia.

Ino estaba eternamente agradecida por ello.

Pero lamentablemente, había personas que no lo veían así. Y eran ellos quienes en ocasiones herían a Ino con sus palabras. Pero la jinchuriki y _orgullosa_ portadora del kyubi casi nunca permitía eso, _casi_.

Los chicos notaron la mirada triste de Ino, así que actuaron en su defensa.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Nadie insulta a mis amigos, en especial cuando se trata de quien ayudó a _salvar_ la aldea del nueve colas" Chouji fue el primero en hablar. "Vamos chicos, hay que enseñarles con quiénes se metieron".

El aura de los chicos se volvió peligrosa, asustando al momento a los tres débiles genin, después de todo, ellos ya eran chunin.

"Es-esperen, sólo era una broma" el líder dijo con voz nerviosa y sudando frío.

"Broma mi trasero…" respondió Kiba listo para hacer un jutsu.

"Wahhh, ¡co-corran!" fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de salir corriendo con sus amigos.

"Mhm, mira que venir a provocar a shinobi de nivel chunin, que problemático" dijo el genio del grupo con una sonrisa de lado.

"¿Es-estás bien Ino – san?" la chica ojiperla preguntó con preocupación.

"Si Hinata, estoy bien. Gracias chicos, son asombrosos" respondió Ino con sinceridad y agradecimiento. Esos chicos, no pudo pedir por amigos mejores que ellos.

El resto del grupo le dio una sonrisa sincera.

"Bien, ahora me voy. Por cierto Chouji… No es 'nueve colas', su nombre es _Kurama_ " la cara de sorpresa de todos hizo que Ino soltara una pequeña risa.

"Hasta pronto chicos" después de eso, los cinco restantes comenzaron a reír.

Cómo sabía Ino el nombre de la bestia con cola era un misterio para todos, pero supusieron que su amiga hablaría de ello cuando fuera el momento indicado.

* * *

Sakura, aún con su vestimenta de anbu y su máscara de águila en su mano derecha, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Ino, hacía treinta minutos que la chica de ojos esmeralda estaba sentada en la cama de la Yamanaka, y su novia no llegaba a casa aún. Lo cual alivió un poco a Sakura, le daba tiempo de pensar en lo que su shishou le había dicho en la reunión.

 _"Excelente. Ahora, lo que voy a decirles es por mera precaución. No es para que lo hagan prioridad pero sí para que lo mantengan en mente" Tsunade dijo con voz dura y mirando al equipo detenidamente._

 _El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso, el escuadrón diez no sabía que esperar._

 _Y entonces todo fue aclarado._

 _"Tenemos razones para creer que Danzo ha creado una alianza con Akatsuki" fue todo lo que Tsunade tuvo que decir para sorprender a los presentes._

 _"¿Danzo con Akatsuki? Pero Tsunade – sama, eso quiere decir que ha logrado burlarnos d alguna forma. También puede ser un gran peligro para todos de ser así. Debemos detenerlo inmediatamente" dijo Hashimoto Ryu, de cabello castaño, ojos avellana y tez clara. Al él corresponde la máscara de tigre._

 _"No tan rápido Ryu, es necesario tener evidencias. Y por la forma en que Tsunade – sama lo ha dicho, parecer ser que no existe tal" de cabello rojo con ojos azul oscuro y tez bronceada, Akiyama Kohei respondió por la godaime. El lobo era su máscara._

 _"Así es Kohei, no hay la más mínima evidencia de ese tipo de movimientos por parte de Danzo. Si es cierto, ha hecho un gran trabajo ocultando sus huellas" la descendiente de la familia Senju dijo mientras masajeaba su sien. El asunto de Danzo y una posible traición podía resultar extremadamente agotador._

 _"Entonces qué sugiere que hagamos shishou" la líder intervenía por primera vez después de un buen rato._

 _"Aún no hay conclusiones respecto al asunto, pero les pido que estén alerta en caso que Danzo aparezca o encuentren algo relacionado. Konoha ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente por el asunto de Akatsuki ya que de alguna forma han capturado a todos los jinchuriki excepto al Gaara y a Ino. Debemos ser muy precavidos" Ojos café claro miraban detenidamente una máscara de águila, como queriendo ver a través y directamente hacia verde esmeralda. La godaime estaba preocupada por su aprendiz, pues como todos, sabía de su relación con la Yamanaka, y no estaba segura de cómo lo estaba tomando._

 _"Hashimoto, Akiyama. ¿Me podrían dejar a solas con su taichou un momento por favor?"._

 _"Hai, Tsunade – sama. Nos retiramos" dijeron al unísono._

 _"Los veo mañana a las cinco en punto bien descansados y listos. Y lean detenidamente los pergaminos" Sakura dijo con voz de mando._

 _"Hai taichou" después de eso, maestra y aprendiz fueron dejadas solas._

 _"¿Algo más que agregar shishou?" Sakura trató de sonar tranquila, pero sabía que su maestra podía leerla como un libro abierto, aún con su máscara puesta._

 _"Sé que la noticia fue repentina Sakura, pero es importante que estemos preparados. También sé lo mucho que te preocupas por Ino, por eso quise ponerte al tanto lo más pronto posible, aunque no de la forma en que me hubiese gustado" los ojos de la hokage reflejaban un poco de tristeza y preocupación por la situación que su aprendiz tenía que pasar._

 _"Entiendo shishou, y le agradezco mucho que lo hiciera. Y discúlpeme, pero no veo la razón por la que fue necesario que Kohei y Ryu se retiraran" algo más estaba en la mente de su maestra, y estaba segura que dentro de poco le sería dicho._

 _"Estoy preocupada por ti Sakura, ambas sabemos por qué" la mirada que Tsunade dirigió a Sakura dio a entender todo._

 _"Lo sé shishou, pero le prometo que estoy bien. Desde hace un año, todo ha sido más fácil, se lo aseguro" Sakura sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Tsunade, pero desde que se unió por completo a anbu, todo ha sido mejor. Incluso ha resultado mucho mejor a su favor._

 _Tsunade soltó un profundo suspiro "Eso no es todo Sakura. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Si todo este asunto resulta ser verdad, significa que Danzo también estará detrás de ti porque tú…"_

 _"Por favor shishou, no me diga que no confía en mis habilidades" la repentina interrupción sorprendió incluso a Sakura, quien habló sin pensar, aunque ella también sabía que la suposición de su maestra era lo más probable. Y ella también tenía un mal presentimiento._

 _"Sólo te pido que seas muy cuidadosa Sakura. Aquí hay muchas personas que creen en ti, que se preocupan por ti, y estarían destrozados si algo llegase a pasarte. Sólo cuídate ¿sí? Por favor. Más que hokage, te lo pido como tu maestra. Regresa a casa a salvo" no era común que la que fuese considerada la mujer más fuerte sobre la tierra mostrara sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Sakura sabía lo mucho que la aprecia, ella también la ha visto como figura materna por un tiempo ya._

 _"Sin importar qué pase shishou, le prometo que siempre encontraré mi camino de vuelta a casa" la seguridad de Sakura irradiaba en todo su ser._

 _Y así de simple, Tsunade supo que todo estaría bien, de alguna forma u otra, todo saldría bien._

 _"De acuerdo, eso es todo. Ve a casa a descansar que mañana tienes una misión importante" la godaime sabía que su aprendiz no iría a casa directamente, pero no era momento para molestarla con eso._

 _"Hai Tsunade – sama. Me retiro… Gracias" Sakura dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y finalmente desapareció, apenas logrando ver la sonrisa que su maestra le dirigió._

 _"Buena suerte Sakura. Mantente a salvo" fue dicho al aire._

 _"Cumpliré con mi promesa shishou"_ Sakura estaba tan meditabunda que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en la puerta viéndola con preocupación.

Ino sabía que algo andaba mal con Sakura, sus ojos decían todo.

"Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Lo siento, estaba con los chicos y perdí la noción del tiempo" Sakura casi brinca al sentir brazos abrazarla por detrás, pero inmediatamente se calmó al reconocer aquella voz tan hermosa e inconfundible.

"¿Sabes? Para ser anbu, dejas tu guardia baja muy fácilmente" la rubia dijo en burla tratando de alivianar la preocupación de su novia.

"Lo lamento, estaba pensando en la reunión, es todo" Sakura dijo tras reír un poco por el comentario de la Yamanaka.

Ino frunció el ceño en preocupación "¿Está todo bien?" susurró al oído de Sakura con la esperanza de que se relajara. Sus músculos estaban muy tensos.

"Sí, Tsunade – sama suele exagerar las cosas. Ya sabes cómo es a veces" Sakura tomó los brazos de Ino rompiendo el abrazo y volteando en su dirección. Quería verla directamente a los ojos.

"Mhm está bien. ¿Y entonces, cuál es la misión?" Sakura sabía que a Ino no le agradaría escucharlo, pero no le ocultaría nada, no _ésta_ vez.

"Kakashi sensei y Yamato taichou vieron a Akatsuki cerca de la frontera, Tsunade – sama quiere que vayamos a investigar, es todo" Sakura dijo sin darle mucho importancia al asunto, aunque sabía que Ino lo pasaría por alto.

"¿Akatsuki de nuevo? ¿Por qué ahora? Sabes que no me agrada cuando se trata de ellos, bastante malo es que una chica de catorce años tome misiones de clasificación S, aun siendo anbu" Era poco común que Ino tomara la diferencia de edad que Sakura tiene respecto a los demás de la generación como excusa, pero eso sólo reflejaba lo mucho que se preocupaba por la menor de su generación.

Sakura sonrió un poco ante su comentario "No exageres Ino, no soy ni un año menor que ustedes, sólo son meses".

"Un año o no, eres menor que todos. Y no creo que Tsunade – sama deba…" Ino fue silenciada por suaves labios posándose sobre los suyos.

Sólo Kami – sama sabe cuánto Ino disfruta de los besos que su novia pelirosa le da, los que sólo ella le puede dar.

Sus labios se movían con sincronía e Ino comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Segundos después, la pareja se separa mirándose directamente a los ojos.

"Tú me conoces, ¿no es así Ino? Y sabes que de una forma u otra, siempre regreso a casa, siempre" Ino quería responder, pero no podía en ese instante. Sabía que lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto.

Después de unos minutos, Ino encontró la fuerza para decir lo que su corazón sentía.

"Apenas puedo soportarlo Sakura, es inevitable cada vez que se trata de Akatsuki" la jinchuriki bajó la mirada, no quería ver a Sakura a los ojos, no podía.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño, no estaba segura de entender.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Me temo que no estoy segura de lo que dices amor" las repentinas palabras de su amada hicieron que la aprendiz de la hokage se preocupara. No tenía idea de cómo responder a eso.

Ino soltó un largo suspiro, sabía que lo que había dicho no era suficiente para explicarse, pero tenía la esperanza que así fuera.

Sakura esperó pacientemente, sabía que si a la chica frente a ella le estaba costando expresarse, debía ser muy delicado.

"Todos en la aldea saben ya cuál es el objetivo de Akatsuki Sakura, así que también saben a quienes buscan y por qué" azul y esmeralda chocaron.

Tomando entre sus manos un suave rostro, Ino continuó "La razón por la que tienes que arriesgarte tanto cuando se trata de Akatsuki… no se trata solamente de los jinchuriki, te empeñas tanto por proteger a todos los demás también. Sé que suena realmente egoísta pero…" su voz comenzó a quebrarse "…el sólo pensar que podría perderte no sólo por mi bienestar sino por el de los demás también. Yo no, no lo soportaría Sakura. No quiero pensar qué sería de mi vida sin ti" y así todo fue dicho.

Incontrolables lágrimas caían en la superficie de la cama en que ambas ahora estaban. Sakura no tenía idea de que Ino se sintiera así respecto a este tipo de misiones, pensar que la lastimó sin siquiera saberlo… era imperdonable para ella.

Tras un ágil movimiento, Ino sintió su cuerpo reposar sobre el de la persona que ocupaba su corazón y pensamientos. Su cabeza ahora estaba en el cuello de Sakura mientras su brazo derecho reposaba sobre el pecho de su amada, podía sentir perfectamente los latidos de su corazón.

Sakura rodeó el fino cuerpo encima de ella, brindando calidez y seguridad al contacto. Lo único que quería en ese momento era aliviar el dolor de su persona más importante, y disfrutar la compañía del amor de su vida antes de su nueva misión.

"Discúlpame, no tenía idea de que te sentías así. Perdóname" fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura.

"Es-está bien, no tienes que disculparte. Creo que me dejé llevar, es todo" tras calmarse un poco y un profundo respiro, el ambiente se volvió calmo. Se volvió el lugar donde dos personas sólo se ocuparon de disfrutar la compañía que tenían.

"Lamento que todo resultara así, se suponía que saldríamos a pasar el rato" la Yamanaka soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar eso.

"No hay problema, estar contigo y saber que estás bien es más que suficiente. No querría nada más" el rostro de Sakura se tornó un poco carmesí, pero debido a la oscuridad ya presente, no fue notorio. El abrazo se intensificó.

"Te diré algo, me quedaré contigo esta noche. Así compensaré un poco el tiempo que no estaré contigo" una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la ojiazul, Sakura pudo sentirlo al instante.

"Me agrada la idea, me encanta en realidad. Espero que sepas lo que te espera esta noche, no te dejaré ir ni un segundo" una fuerte risa se escuchó en la habitación, cortesía de la menor de las chicas.

"No lo querría de otra manera" un suave y tierno beso fue depositado en la frente de la rubia.

"Sakura…" durante segundos, el silencio se hizo presente "Prométeme que mañana me despertarás antes de irte, quiero despedirme. Por favor" su voz imploraba tanto que Sakura se sintió estremecer.

"Por supuesto que lo haré. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué tal esos días que no estuve por aquí? ¿Alguna novedad?".

"¿Alguna novedad? Cariño, no es una, son bastantes. Así que si quieres estar al tanto de lo que ocurre, ponte cómoda, esto tomará tiempo".

Sakura soltó una fuerte risa "Créeme, así estoy más que bien. Ahora, actualízame por favor".

Pasaron las horas, y justo como se había advertido, tomó bastante tiempo hablar sobre las novedades, pero eso no impidió a la pareja hablar de otras de su vida.

Finalmente, era justo media noche cuando todo cayó en silencio y un respiro se volvió pausado y calmo, un abrazo se mantuvo fuerte y ojos esmeralda miraban con intensidad y ternura a quien ahora ya dormía.

"Buenas noches amor, descansa" un pequeño beso en la cabeza fue lo que concluyó con todo movimiento y sonido. Tras eso, un respiro más se unió en sincronía con el primero.

* * *

El sol aún se encontraba oculto, las personas de la casa aún dormían, y apenas había actividad en las calles. Pero una persona ya había ido a casa, reunido lo necesario para una misión y leído un pergamino con órdenes estrictas de la hokage.

Vestimenta de anbu, una máscara de águila en la mano izquierda y un par de katanas del blanco más puro y con flores de cerezo en la empuñadura en la mano derecha. Sakura aún miraba con indecisión el fino cuerpo que descansaba sobre la cama, no quería despertarla. Pero ya era hora, debía irse.

"¿Ya te vas?" una voz somnolienta preguntó. "Sí, le dije a mi escuadrón que los vería a las cinco en punto" otra voz dijo con firmeza.

"Ven aquí" la anbu ya lista para partir dejó lo que ocupaba sus manos y obedeció. El cuerpo sobre la cama rápidamente se levantó y en un instante sus brazos ya rodeaban al que se encontraba al pie de la misma.

"Regresa tan pronto puedas pero no apresures las cosas, sigue tus planes, mantente a salvo y completa tu misión" Sakura regresó el abrazo después de esas palabras. "Pero más que nada, regresa a casa" la voz de Ino firme pero triste también.

"Te lo prometo" segundos pasaron, el abrazo se mantuvo e Ino pensó que ya no había nada más que decir. Estaba equivocada.

"La razón por la que estoy tan segura de que regresaré a casa Ino, es porque sé que si alguna vez llego a perderme tú me ayudarás a encontrar el camino de vuelta… Sólo tú puedes hacerlo" el cuerpo de Ino se tensó y se retiró un poco para poder fijar su mirada en la de Sakura, dejando sus brazos rodear su cuello. Una gran sonrisa llena de seguridad en sus labios provocó que las mejillas de Ino se tornaran carmesí.

"Creo que ya es tiempo, tengo que irme" Sakura dejó su mano izquierda en la cintura de Ino, mientras que la derecha la posó sobre su mejilla y la acarició suavemente. Ino cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto.

"Te amo, y mucho" Ino abrió sus ojo lentamente y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de su acompañante.

Sakura sabía que Ino aún se estaba acostumbrando a expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, y escucharla decirlo justo antes de su partida fue lo mejor.

Llevando su mano a la barbilla de Ino, Sakura se inclinó lentamente y unió sus labios. Al principio fue un pequeño roce, pero la pareja se dejó llevar y lo profundizaron hasta llegar al punto de los jadeos por la falta de aire. Los brazos de Sakura ahora rodeando la cintura de Ino.

Recuperando el aliento, fijando miradas entre ambas y rostros con escasos centímetros de separación. Sakura dijo lo que siempre acostumbra antes de ir a una misión y lo que aceleraba los latidos de Ino.

"…, te amo" la voz de Sakura apenas más fuerte que un susurro.

Ambas sonrieron y sólo con una mirada transmitieron sus sentimientos, como siempre lo hacen.

Después de un momento, una última mirada y flores de cerezo en el aire, Ino dejó caer sus brazos sobre su regazo.

"Te amo más" Ino sonrió, su mente aún en la persona que ocupaba su corazón.

* * *

"Ya están en movimiento, ¿no es así?" la voz de una mujer preguntó.

"Así es, entrarán en contacto dentro de tres días aproximadamente" una voz profunda respondió.

"¿Qué debemos hacer mientras tanto?" alguien más preguntó.

"Esperaremos. Ya tenemos un plan. Nos adecuaremos a él" la voz de mando dijo a los demás.

"¿Y ya decidió qué hacer al respecto?".

El silencio se prolongó por minutos. Todos alrededor esperaban expectantes una respuesta.

"Sí, ya todo está decidido. Cuando llegue el momento, les diré" un asentimiento fue la respuesta. Después de todo, confiaban en la decisión de su líder.

* * *

"¡Vamos Sasuke teme! Te reto justo aquí y justo ahora".

"Como si pudieras ganar urusontachi".

"Por supuesto que puedo. Vamos. Justo ahora. Prepárate" el rubio miraba con ojos retadores a su mejor amigo y eterno rival.

"Mhm, si eso es lo que quieres" el Uchiha dijo con voz arrogante y una sonrisa de lado.

Ambos se miraron, para luego comenzar una batalla de taijutsu.

"Tsk, que problemático con esos dos. Siempre queriendo lucirse" Shikamaru dijo con voz aburrida.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso Shikamaru – kun? Lo que ellos hacen es sólo una pequeña muestra del poder de la juventud. No debe ser menospreciada" Lee dijo con llamas en sus ojos y su puño alzada en entusiasmo.

"Lee, sólo tú podrías decir algo como eso, ¿cierto Neji?" Tenten dijo riendo mientras volteaba a su otro compañero.

"Mhm" fue la única respuesta del Hyuga mientras asentía dándole la razón a su compañera.

El grupo comenzó a reír para después regresar su atención a los compañeros que seguían en combate de taijutsu.

Ajeno a todos, Ino se encontraba meditabunda en su novia pelirosa. Habían pasado dos días, y ya quería tenerla de vuelta.

"¿Estás bien Ino?" tal parece que alguien sí notó su conducta distante.

"Sí, todo está bien Shikamaru" la chica intentó sonreír, pero frente a ella estaban sus amigos más cercanos desde la infancia. Sabía que verían a través de eso.

"No tienes que mentir. Sabemos lo que piensas" Chouji dijo, sosteniendo una bolsa de papas en su mano. Tan característico de él.

"Lo siento, estoy preocupada por Sakura. Es todo" sus amigos asintieron en comprensión.

"No lo estés, todos sabemos que Sakura puede cuidarse sola. Siempre ha completado sus misiones y casi nunca ha resultado herida. Todo saldrá bien" Chouji dijo con una sonrisa. Ino sonrió de vuelta.

"Sí, Sakura – chan es muy fuerte. Nadie se metería con ella" Naruto dijo con el pulgar arriba y su sonrisa única. El azabache estaba a su lado y con una sonrisa de lado asintió.

Parecía ser que interrumpieron su combate por un momento.

"Ella es la más fuerte de nuestro equipo. No por nada es anbu" el Uchiha dijo con seguridad. Él confiaba plenamente en su compañera.

Ino asintió, sabía que lo dicho era verdad. Pero por alguna razón, un vacío en su pecho estaba presente y se negaba a desaparecer.

"Gracias chicos, de verdad" fue todo lo que pudo decir la Yamanaka. Tal vez sólo estaba exagerando las cosas, tal vez dentro de dos días ya estaría con Sakura de nuevo, tal vez, tal vez, _tal vez_.

* * *

"Muy bien chicos, vamos a acercarnos" portando su máscara de águila y con cabello oscuro, producto de un jutsu de transformación, Sakura indicaba a su escuadrón para movilizarse hacia su objetivo, Akatsuki.

Akiyama y Hashimoto asintieron, siguiendo de cerca a su taichou.

Les tomó dos días acercarse lo suficiente sin ser notados, pero valió la pena. No habían sido detectados.

Sakura se mantuvo alerta en todo momento, estudiando cada movimiento, expresión, cada sonido.

Todo.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a identificarlos. Ya tenían a cuatro, ahora iban por cuatro más.

"Taichou, se están dividiendo en dos grupos. ¿Qué hacemos?" Kohei preguntó tras su máscara de lobo.

"Debemos averiguar hacia dónde se dirigen por lo menos taichou" Ryu secundó a su compañero. Hacía tres horas que la proximidad les favorecía, pero no la habían podido aprovechar bien.

Sakura estuvo pensando por un momento, y luego habló.

"Escuchen atentamente. No quiero reclamos ni discusiones. Ya están a punto de salir del país del fuego y debemos completar nuestra misión".

Ambos se tensaron por la decisión de su taichou, pero era cierto. Si querían completar la misión, ésta era la opción más viable.

* * *

Capas negras con nubes rojas cubrían a ocho individuos de pies a cabeza en la frontera del país del fuego, ellos estaban preparándose para partir. Pero alguien los detuvo.

"Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego" dos anbu dijeron al unísono e instantáneamente, Akatsuki se vio rodeado de llamas.

"Tsk, nos estaban siguiendo. No detecté nada".

"Carajo, esto sólo nos atrasa".

Tres de Akatsuki intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

"El hecho de que su ataque sólo nos agrupara me hace suponer que no están aquí para pelear" el aparente líder dijo.

"Si así lo ven, supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo y simplemente hablar" frente a él se encontraba la líder del escuadrón anbu.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que hablaremos de forma tan… civilizada?" preguntó dando un paso hacia Sakura.

"Porque de no ser así, ya habrían atacado y creado una oportunidad para escapar, o bien asesinarnos y luego irse. Sé muy bien quiénes son y el nivel que poseen, pero creo reconocer cuándo alguien está dispuesto a tratar las cosas más 'civilizadas', aun siendo enemigos" la Haruno respondió con firmeza y seguridad.

Ambos se mantuvieron firmes, incluso tensos, al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban un mensaje entre ellos.

Finalmente, el silencio fue roto.

"Tienes muchas agallas para plantarte frente a nosotros con sólo dos compañeros, ya que nosotros somos ocho. Así que supongo que puedo escucharte y luego decidir si responder o no" si había algo que los miembros de Akatsuki respetaban, era el coraje que sus enemigos mostraban.

"Queremos saber hacia dónde se dirigen, y también…" ojos curiosos estaban posados sobre Sakura "…los nombres de los cuatro miembros que aún no hemos identificado".

Fuertes y burlonas risas se escucharon.

"¿Acaso crees que somos tontos o qué? Podemos fácilmente matarlos e irnos, ¿por qué demonios nos molestaríamos en darte información?" uno gritó.

"Silencio. Puede que no lo parezca, pero los tres poseen grandes cantidades de chakra que podrían ser rivales, en especial ella" Sakura frunció el ceño ante el comentario. Parecía ser que podían ver sus niveles de chakra.

"Además, ya tenemos a siete de los nueve jinchuriki. Tal vez sea tiempo de que sepan a quien se están enfrentando" el líder hablo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por su conducta tan… accesible.

"Escucha bien y dile a tu hokage que la verdadera batalla está próxima a suceder. Una vez que capturemos a los últimos dos, todo a como lo conocen desaparecerá".

Sakura esperó pacientemente.

Tras la orden del líder, todos los miembros de Akatsuki dejaron a la vista sus rostros.

* * *

"Tsunade – sama, ¿se encuentra bien?" Shizune preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"No estoy segura Shizune, han pasado tres días y estimo que el escuadrón diez llegue hoy mismo. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que, algo pasará" la godaime tenía la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido. Se encontraba viendo fuera de la ventana.

"Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es esperar Tsunade – sama. Además, es Sakura de quien estamos hablando, usted la ha entrenado bien" las palabras de Shizune ayudaron un poco, sólo un poco.

"Aquí le dejo su té. Trate de relajarse. El escuadrón diez estará aquí para la noche".

La godaime se quedó sola después de eso.

Tsunade soltó un largo suspiro y volteó hacia su té. Y justo cuando iba a tomarlo.

 _Crack._

Ahora estaba segura de que algo malo pasaría. Sólo podía esperar que su aprendiz encontrara la salida.

* * *

"Kohei, Ryu. No descansaremos hasta llegar a Konoha. Debemos informar a Tsunade - sama lo antes posible" Sakura indicaba mientras su equipo regresaba a Konoha tan rápido como podían.

"Hai, taichou".

Dirigiendo su vista al frente, Sakura aún recordaba lo que sucedió hace algunos minutos.

 _Tras la orden del líder, todos los miembros de Akatsuki dejaron a la vista sus rostros._

 _"Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame. A ellos ya los conoces. Ahora nosotros…" Kohei y Ryu miraban detenidamente a sus enemigos. Aún no estaban seguros si confiar en ellos o no._

 _"Sasori, Konan, Nagato y Yahiko. Recuerda bien nuestros nombres. Te aseguro que los volverás a escuchar muy pronto" el líder, ahora revelado como Yahiko, dijo mirando directamente a Sakura._

 _"Y en cuanto a dónde nos dirigimos. Bueno, creo que por nuestros protectores puedes deducir eso" fue todo lo que dijo al respecto._

 _"Ahora si nos disculpan, debemos partir. Recuerden, una nueva era está por comenzar" Yahiko dirigió una última mirada a Sakura, para luego desaparecer con el resto._

"¡Taichou!" un grito de Ryu fue lo que trajo a Sakura de regreso al presente".

Sakura volteó a su espalda al detectar un chakra desconocido. Reaccionando rápido logró evadir el kunai que le fue lanzado al cuello. Apenas.

¿Cómo pudo descuidarse así?

 _"Demonios, nos estuvieron siguiendo. Pero no es Akatsuki"_ Sakura pensó mientras detectaba a dos más.

"Parecen ser shinobi fuertes taichou. ¿Qué hacemos?" Ryu preguntó.

Sakura tensó su mandíbula.

Los atacantes tenían cubierto el rostro, así que no fueron identificados por el escuadrón diez.

"Ustedes encárguense de dos, yo me quedaré con el tercero" Kohei y Ryu asintieron y se separaron de su taichou, dos de los seguidores fueron tras ellos.

Sakura se detuvo repentinamente y volteó hacia su nuevo enemigo. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar, todo su cuerpo se paralizó y su nivel de chakra quedó en cero.

 _"¿Pero qué…?_

Y entonces todo sucedió.


	2. Siempre regresaré a ti, te amo

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2 - Siempre regresaré a ti, te amo_**

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?" Kohei preguntó.

"Tú los distraes, yo ataco" Ryu se adelantó a su compañero. Sabían exactamente qué significaba.

Estaban en tierra firme y Kohei sabía que jutsu usar.

"Estilo de tierra: Jutsu tierra en expansión" el suelo bajo los atacantes desconocidos comenzó a agitarse.

Los desconocidos reaccionaron rápido y se pusieron a salvo en los árboles. Pero de repente, los árboles también comenzaron a moverse.

Saltaron de los árboles, pero cuando estaban en el aire, alguien los sorprendió por detrás.

"Estilo de fuego: Jutsu dragón de fuego" Ryu asistió a su compañero. Todo parecía estar de su lado.

* * *

El cuerpo de Sakura se sentía pesado, como si ella misma no tuviera control.

 _"¿Qué pasará ahora?"_ Sakura continuaba pensando.

Aún no podía creer que no lo notara. Los que siguieron a sus compañeros sólo eran señuelos, los verdaderos estaban ahora frente a ella. El kunai que arrojaron a su cuello sólo fue para moverla a una posición adecuada y finalmente colocar el sello en ella.

"Ya tenemos la información que necesitábamos, todo estaba en su mente. Ahora sólo queda matarla" uno de sus atacantes decía.

"Sí, sí. Supongo que tienes razón. De todos ella no puede hacer nada, ya sabe qué sucederá si aumenta su nivel de chakra".

Eso llamó la atención de Sakura. Pensó por segundos. Tomó una decisión.

Ella iba a usar su chakra sin importar las consecuencias. Incluso usaría sus _reservas_ de ser necesario.

Los atacantes iban a dar el golpe final, pero algo sucedió.

El nivel de chakra de Sakura comenzó a aumentar considerablemente.

Estaban sorprendidos. ¿Acaso no los había escuchado? Si ella continuaba, moriría seguramente. Después de todo, si alguien usa su chakra con ese sello en especial, su cuerpo se convertiría en un detonador.

Y el nivel de chakra que estaba alcanzando era indescriptible.

Sakura ya comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de ese sello. Se sentía mareada y desorientada y una sensación que quemaba estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Sabía que moriría. Pero lo estaba haciendo por el bien de Ino y de los demás jinchuriki también.

Iba a morir, pero no sin antes ocuparse de quienes le habían robado información. Esos tres morirían con ella.

Sabía lo que venía, y sólo esperaba que Ino la perdonara.

* * *

"Eso estuvo bastante fácil ¿no lo crees?" una máscara de lobo preguntó a una de tigre.

"Sí lo sé. Sus niveles de chakra fueron mucho menores de lo que estaba esperando. Pareciera que…".

Ambos se detuvieron en seco y compartiendo el mismo pensamiento se dirigieron hacia la última ubicación de su taichou.

* * *

Pensar que sólo era una distracción para separarla de su equipo. Tenían todo planeado y la conocían muy bien para capturarla tan fácilmente.

Una idea surgió en su mente y entonces propuso algo.

"Si me dicen ahora quién los envió, consideraré perdonar sus vidas".

Fuertes risas burlonas fueron escuchadas. Sakura esperó una respuesta.

"Mira, no vamos a mentir. Estamos bastante impresionados que hayas sido capaz de alcanzar tal nivel de chakra a pesar del sello. Pero te aseguro. No te será posible hacer ningún jutsu".

El aire se tornó denso hasta el punto en que era difícil respirar.

Estaba decidido.

"Ya veo. Entonces lo lamento, pero esa fue una oportunidad única. Ahora… ¿por qué no probamos tu teoría?"

Ojos curiosos estaban posados sobre Sakura.

"Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran supernova de fuego".

Miradas sorprendidas fueron vistas por último y gritos escuchados al momento en que todo el lugar de quemaba hasta ser cenizas.

* * *

El crepúsculo ya estaba finalizando. Konoha siendo iluminado por el hermoso atardecer. Y una chica rubia de ojos azules brillantes estaba disfrutando de la vista.

Ino ya se estaba impacientando por la ausencia de su novia. Pero también estaba recordando la memoria más especial que guarda en este amplio campo de flores en la colina más alta de toda Konoha.

 _"Oh vamos. Valdrá la pena. Lo prometo" una chica de ojos verde esmeralda y una amplia sonrisa dijo._

 _"¿De verdad? Porque ya tiene más de hora que estamos caminando. ¿Por qué no pudimos solo correr?" una rubia preguntó._

 _"Quería que disfrutaras todo el camino hasta acá. Es muy hermoso. ¿No lo crees?"_

 _Una mirada curiosa estaba examinando el lugar._

 _"Sí, te doy la razón en eso. ¿Pero no será lo mismo en la parte más alta?" Ino preguntó con genuina curiosidad._

 _"Oh no. Ahí es donde te equivocas. Arriba de la colina es mil veces más hermoso que nuestro alrededor. Ya verás. Sólo espera" Sakura dijo con una sonrisa única y emoción. Su mano aún sostenía la de Ino con firmeza._

 _Después de diez minutos más, solo tenían que caminar 200 metros más para llegar. Sakura se detuvo._

 _"¿Por qué nos detuvimos?" la Yamanaka preguntó._

 _"¿Podrías cerrar tus ojos? Te diré cuándo abrirlos" fue todo lo que dijo Sakura._

 _"No es ningún truco, ¿cierto?" la Haruno sólo rió ante eso mientras sacudía su cabeza respondiendo que no._

 _Ino asintió. Si había alguien en quien podía confiar totalmente, esa era Sakura._

 _Ino cerró sus ojos y entonces Sakura la guió. Ninguna de las dos dudó en sus pasos, confiaban una en la otra lo suficiente._

 _Después de unos minutos, Sakura se detuvo e Ino también._

 _"De acuerdo. Ábrelos ahora" los ojos de Ino se agrandaron de impresión._

 _Era un campo de flores. Probablemente el más hermoso que Ino ha visto en su vida. Ella estaba tan impresionada que no notó la sonrisa que Sakura le estaba dando. Ella sabía que a Ino le había encantado ese lugar._

 _"Lo llamo nuestro lugar especial" intrigantes ojos azules voltearon a ver verde esmeralda._

 _"Lo encontré hace no mucho tiempo. Estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo porque estaba teniendo un mal día. Así que llegué hasta aquí" Ino aún no entendía muy bien._

 _"Yo sé que te gustan mucho los campos de flores, y ya que aquí es un buen ejemplo de ello quise traerte tan pronto como fuera posible. También, pensé que sería lindo, ¿sabes? Tener un lugar propio. Sólo para nosotras dos" un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakura. Ino sólo pudo sonreír con un pequeño sonrojo en su propio rostro. Y ella sabía exactamente por qué._

 _Ellas habían comenzado a salir hace poco más de una semana. Y ambas se estaban acostumbrando aún._

 _"Es perfecto. Me encanta. Será un gran lugar" ella dijo mientras alcanzaba la mano de Sakura y le daba un pequeño apretón. La peli rosa sonrió ante ello._

 _Repentinamente, ambas se perdieron en la mirada de la otra y antes de saberlo siquiera, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse más y más. Y finalmente, sucedió._

 _Sus labios se unieron en un cálido y suave beso por primera vez._

 _Fue un poco torpe y no duró mucho, pero definitivamente fue significativo._

Y fue desde ese entonces que su relación se consolidó.

Ino sonrió a la memoria mientras miraba a sus alrededores. De igual forma, no tenía la menor idea cómo acordaron que Sakura era quien llevaba los pantalones. Pero a la rubia no le molestaba. Ella amaba ser consentida por su hermosa novia.

La jinchuriki aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando su padre repentinamente se contactó con ella a través de su mente. Nadie conocía este lugar más que Sakura y ella después de todo.

"¡Ino, Ino cariño! Solicitan tu presencia en la torre hokage. El escuadrón de Sakura acaba de regresar"

Ino no desperdició más tiempo después de esas palabras.

"Gracias papá" ella prácticamente grito y después comenzó a correr hacia dicha localización.

"Ino espera, esp..." Pero eso fue todo. Ella estaba tan emocionada de finalmente tener a Sakura de vuelta que no permitió que nada más entrara a su mente, haciendo caso omiso de lo que su padre iba a decirle después.

Poco ella sabía, que aquellas palabras la habrían preparado para lo que estaba a punto de saber.

* * *

La mandíbula de Tsunade estaba tensa, sus ojos agrandados y su cuerpo temblando. Tres agentes anbu deberían estar frente a ella. Solo habían dos.

"Tsunade - sama?" Ryu llamó por ella, rogando que respondiera.

No pasó nada.

"Lo sen-sentimos mucho. No hay palabras para describir lo avergonzados que estamos al no darnos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Debimos quedarnos con ella" Kohei apoyo a su compañero.

Aún nada.

"Hokage - sama" la godaime con trabajo reaccionando a la acción. Un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos verde y con ropa de jounin estaba a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro para que ella dijera algo, lo que sea.

Él supo cuando la hokage mandó por él que algo había pasado. Pero jamás habría esperado escuchar esto.

Inoichi solo podía pensar en su familia.

¿Cómo tomarían la noticia? Él mismo estaba pasándola mal asimilando lo que se había dicho. Él también era cercano a Sakura, y no podía evitar pensar que le había fallado a _ellos_.

Los padres de Sakura fallecieron cuando ella tenía cuatro años de edad, y su última petición hacia Inoichi y su esposa era que cuidaran de su pequeña hija tanto tiempo como les fuera posible.

Parecía que ese tiempo había acabado.

Él llevó su mirada hacia su esposa, quien insistió en acompañarlo en cuanto escuchó que se trataba de la hija de sus más cercanos y mejores amigos.

Haruno Misaki y Haruno Tenshi.

Su rostro permanecía calmo, justo como el de él. Sus ojos en cambio, mostraban lo que él también estaba sintiendo.

Profunda tristeza y fracaso.

"Akiyama, Hashimoto" la Senju al fin dijo.

"Hai Tsunade - sama" ambos respondieron.

"Estoy orgullosa por su dedicación y trabajo duro mostrado en batalla, a pesar que no resultó como se esperaba" sus ojos se entristecieron.

"De igual forma estoy agradecida de que completaron su misión... Y en verdad lo lamento por su pérdida... _Nuestra_ pérdida" sus voz desvaneciéndose.

La gente en el lugar guardó silencio. Solo por un segundo.

"Pero también les diré esto..." La godaime habló recuperando su voz... "Sakura fue una persona honorable, dedicada y bondadosa. Y la mejor kunoichi que alguna vez tuve el honor de entrenar, incluso mejor que yo. Así que les digo ahora, no se sientan avergonzados por lo que pasó. Mi aprendiz estaba muy orgullosa de ustedes, así que no se atrevan a faltarle el respeto con tal cosa" su voz firme y llena de orgullo.

El resto de los anbu estaban sorprendidos de aquellas palabras, pero eso fue todo lo que tomó para que volvieran a sus yo orgullosos y valientes.

"Gracias Tsunade - sama" dijeron a una sola voz.

La godaime asintió y estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando alguien entró.

Recuperando su aliento tras la corrida, una chica rubia con ojos azules y mostrando entusiasmo estaba parada junto a la puerta.

La mirada de Ino buscando a la persona que ha extrañado con tanta devoción los últimos días.

No la encontró.

"¿Dónde está Sakura?" Su genuina confusión alcanzó a todos los presentes. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

Ino no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, y se estaba impacientando que nadie dijera nada.

Pero luego, ella notó algo. Sus padres estaban ahí también.

Su corazón se encogió un poco. Su primer pensamiento, algo había pasado.

"Tsunade - sama. ¿Qué está sucediendo, dónde está Sakura? ¿Está herida?" La Senju se tensó ante las preguntas de la chica y desvío su mirada. No encontraba forma de decirle. Los anbu presentes con sus miradas en el suelo y sus hombros caídos.

El hombre de ojos verdes miraba con detenimiento a su hija, sintiéndose un poco culpable porque no fue capaz de prepararla un poco antes de tener que darle tan devastadora noticia. Tal vez era mejor que él se lo dijera en lugar de la hokage.

Él estaba a punto de hablar, cuando la voz de su esposa Aiko lo hizo detenerse.

"Ino cariño, antes que nada tranquilízate un poco. Estas acelerada" la voz firme de la mujer con ojos azules y cabello castaño claro sorprendió a todos, pero claro que notaron la tristeza que procedía de ella.

"C-Creo que ya estoy bastante bien mamá, no hay de qué preocuparse" la menor de los Yamanaka habló con inseguridad en su voz. Su corazón latía al mil por hora esperando lo peor, o eso creía.

"Hija mía, todos sabemos que la vida del shinobi siempre es incierta y dura. No podemos saber qué podría pasar. Así que debemos estar preparados para t-todo" su voz se quebró ligeramente al final. Ino comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"Lo sé mamá, pero no entiendo q-qué tiene eso que v-ver con Sakura" a la chica le estaba costando hablar ahora, no quería que confirmaran sus sospechas.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más. Nadie encontraba la fuerza suficiente para responder.

La chica Yamanaka estaba más que asustada ahora. Sus ojos suplicaban porque alguien hablara.

"Ino, la misión ha sido un éxito, pero Sa..." Aiko pensó tener la fuerza necesaria para decirlo, pero al parecer no. Las siguientes palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta negándose a salir.

La godaime al notar esto decidió hacerse cargo, era su trabajo después de todo. Y solo podía imaginar lo difícil que estaba resultando para los padres de la chica darle la noticia.

"Ino, como ya se ha dicho, la misión fue exitosa. Lamentablemente, durante el proceso hubieron ciertas complicaciones que llevaron a una batalla contra enemigos desconocidos" la mirada de la ojiazul ahora estaba sobre la hokage. Podía sentir su corazón retumbar en sus oídos.

"Todo parecía ir bien para el escuadrón, pero al final se descubrió que solo fue una trampa para separar a Sakura de sus compañeros" su voz era firme, pero sus ojos estaban tristes. Ino pudo notarlo desde que comenzó a hablar.

"Al notar esto, Akiyama y Hashimoto regresaron para reunirse con Sakura, cuando de repente sintieron que su chakra aumentó considerablemente y justo después de eso hubo una inmensa explosión" la Senju sabía que se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, pero pensó que lo mejor era darle todos los datos conocidos a Ino.

"Cuando ellos llegaron al lugar, todo estaba destruido, consumido en llamas. Tal parecía que Sakura había usado un jutsu estilo fuego, logrando derrotar a sus enemigos pero destruyendo todo a su paso, lo que significa..."

"¿Eso quiere decir que ella está herida? Si es así, me gustaría ir a verla de inmediato. Después de todo han sido días desde..." Mientras hablaba, la chica se daba vuelta para ir al hospital, pero la hokage la interrumpió.

"Ino" su voz la hizo parar en seco. Seguía parada junto a la puerta, con su espalda hacia los demás. No se atrevía a darse la vuelta. Sentía su cuerpo temblar.

"Sakura no está herida Ino, no ésta vez" la godaime estaba preparada para aclarar todo, pero la ojiazul no estaba lista para escucharlo.

"Tsunade - sama, ¿qué pretende decir con todo esto?" Su voz apenas más fuerte que un suspiro, pero fue suficiente para que la Senju escuchara. Tomando aire y calmando sus emociones, finalmente habló.

"Sakura murió"

Ino sintió que su corazón se detuvo y que su cuerpo se tensó. Sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Sentía la mirada de todos en ella, pero no quería voltear, no podía hacerlo. Dejó de respirar por un momento, su mundo se derrumbaba lentamente, las palabras hacían eco en su mente.

Sakura, _su_ Sakura...¿muerta? Eso no era posible, ella lo prometió, dijo que regresaría sin importar qué, y Sakura nunca le ha mentido, nunca le ha fallado. Ella tiene que regresar, _debe_ regresar. Esto no podía estar pasando. Sakura siempre encuentra una salida, su camino de vuelta a su hogar, su lugar junto a _ella_.

"¿Ino?" Después de minutos de silencio, Inoichi se preocupó, así que llamó a su hija. El cuerpo de la chica ahora estaba temblando notoriamente.

"Papá ¿d-dónde está S-Sakura?" Inoichi se extrañó por la pregunta de su hija. Y soltando un largo suspiro respondió con profunda tristeza.

"Sakura ya no está aquí. Ella..."

"M-Mamá ¿y Sa-Sakura?" Ino interrumpió repentinamente a su padre no queriendo escuchar más. Ella quería saber dónde estaba Sakura, no podía estar muerta. Todo menos eso.

"Mi niña, sé que duele y mucho. Pero siempre estaremos..."

"¿Chi-Chicos?" Ellos eran su última esperanza. Anhelaba tanto que desmintieran lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía que ser mentira.

"Ehh, I-Ino - san. Lo sentimos mucho, pero ella..." Akiyama no podía decirlo. Aún dolía demasiado. Hashimoto apretaba fuertemente sus manos haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos.

Ino seguía temblando, ahora sin decir una palabra. Lágrimas incontrolables comenzaron a caer de sus orbes azules.

"Sa-Sakura es-está... Sa-Sakura..." Su piernas finalmente cedieron y cayó al suelo. Lágrimas ahora caían sobre la superficie del suelo, su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante mientras sus brazos hacían de soporte.

"E-Ella no p-puede... E-Ella de-debe... Sakura..." Su voz desaparecía más y más con cada palabras. Los demás presentes no sabían que decir o hacer. Ellos también estaban llorando ahora.

Ino sintió que su fuerza la dejaba lentamente y al fin cedió a la oscuridad.

* * *

 _"…sucedió"_

Ino apenas escuchó una voz.

 _"…pena. Devastador"_

La rubia continuaba escuchando.

 _"…una gran kunoichi"_

Y de repente recordó lo que había sucedido justo antes de que todo se tornara negro, cuando le habían dado la peor noticia de su vida hasta el momento.

Había perdido a la persona que ama.

Poco a poco comenzó a levantarse y aparecieron más voces, para luego desaparecer una por una.

Su cabeza le dolía y le costaba abrir los ojos, la Yamanaka se sentía desfallecer en cualquier instante.

"Al fin despiertas cariño. Estuviste ida por más de un día" la voz de su madre captó su atención.

"Habían muchas visitas, estaban muy preocupados por ti. Pero pensamos que cuando despertaras querrías un momento para ti, sin nadie más alrededor" su padre dijo con firmeza.

La Yamanaka menor no decía nada y sólo asentía, para que sus padres supieran que los escuchaba.

La pareja intercambió una mirada llena de preocupación. Pensaron que estaban preparados para ser el pilar de su hija, pero apenas vieron su estado y no sabían qué decir ni qué hacer.

Mientras tanto, Ino repetía en su mente la conversación que tuvo con la hokage, recordaba las miradas llenas de profunda tristeza y asimilaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Ino?" Aiko se estaba impacientando, estaba más que preocupada por su única hija.

Inoichi llevó su mano derecha hacia el hombro izquierdo de su hija y soltó un profundo suspiro. Tal parecía que ayudar a su hija sería más difícil de lo que imaginó.

"Escucha Ino, sabemos que no es fácil y que duele terriblemente, pero me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer cariño, excepto honrar su recuerdo con dignidad, ella lo merece" la serenidad era notoria en la voz de Inoichi, pero también la tristeza.

"Tenemos que seguir adelante, es tal vez lo más importante. Porque sabemos que es lo que ella querría que hiciéramos. ¿No lo crees?" ojos verde enfocados en figura sentada sobre una cama con la cabeza baja.

Ino sintió la mirada de sus padres y su cuerpo se estremeció. Sabía que su padre tenía razón y que ellos sólo querían ayudar. No lo aparentaban como ella, pero también sentían que su mundo se derrumbaba por la pérdida de alguien tan importante en sus vidas.

Un momento después, Ino encontró su voz.

"D-Discúlpame papá, sé q-que es duro p-para todos. Pero me c-cuesta asimilarlo" su voz débil y cortada se hizo presente.

"Lo sabemos hija, pero estaremos a tu lado siempre" Aiko dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de la chica apoyando a su esposo.

Ino se sintió más segura y dirigió sus orbes azules hacia sus padres.

"G-Gracias. Muchas gracias d-de verdad" fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras una diminuta sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Inoichi se sintió seguro y volteó hacia su esposa. Era el momento que esperaban.

* * *

"Fue más difícil de lo que pensé, pero ya está hecho Yahiko – sama" un pelirojo con ojos café claro dijo.

"Muy Sasori. Sé que es algo difícil, pero estoy seguro que es lo mejor para nosotros. Así que te agradezco el esfuerzo" el líder respondió con firmeza, su espalda hacia su acompañante.

"Por supuesto Yahiko – sama. Lo que necesite" Sasori no tenía nada más que decir, porque por más extraño que fuera. Él también pensaba que era lo mejor.

El hombre con cabello naranja sólo atinó a asentir dando por concluida la conversación. Y el pelirojo se retiró.

Habían pasado algunos días desde el encuentro entre Akatsuki y el escuadrón diez, y las piezas ya estaban tomando lugar.

 _"Paso a paso"_ fue lo último que pensó el líder antes de desaparecer y dejar una cortina de humo detrás.

* * *

"…aquí reunidos para honrar y mostrar nuestro profundo respeto hacia una excelente aprendiz, amiga y kunoichi que lamentablemente ha perdido la vida en acción…" la hokage hablaba con seguridad pero gran tristeza también.

"Haruno Sakura fue una persona quien siempre puso el bienestar de los demás antes que el propio…" la Senju continuaba hablando e inspirando a través de sus palabras. Pero cierta kunoichi rubia estaba perdida en sus recuerdos más recientes.

 _"G-Gracias. Muchas gracias d-de verdad" fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras una diminuta sonrisa aparecía en sus labios._

 _Inoichi se sintió seguro y volteó hacia su esposa. Era el momento que esperaban._

 _"Querida, hay algo más que debes saber" Aiko comenzó a hablar captando la atención de la menor de la familia._

 _"¿Qué es mamá?" Ino preguntó con interés._

 _Azul claro y verde se encontraron, y tras una sonrisa de complicidad, Inoichi continuó._

 _"Después de que Akiyama y Hashimoto buscaran por todo el lugar, lograron encontrar un par de cosas. Y después de hablar con la hokage, se concluyó que tú eres la persona indicada para quedárselas" la chica rubia escuchaba con detenimiento a su padre._

 _"Y-Ya veo. ¿Y qué e-encontraron?" su voz aun quebrándose un poco._

 _Inoichi asintió a su esposa, quien después entregó un par de katanas blancas y lo que parecía una pieza de una máscara anbu a su hija._

 _La máscara de un águila._

 _Ino sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse nuevamente mientras su madre le daba dichos objetos._

 _"G-Gracias" fue todo lo que pudo decir la Yamanaka antes comenzar a sollozar._

 _Justo después, la chica se sintió completamente segura entre un abrazo compartido por sus padres._

"…su legado seguirá inspirando a generaciones futuras" la rubia hokage terminó diciendo con ojos cristalinos.

Sus ojos ahora posados en las personas más cercanas a su aprendiz.

Naruto y Sasuke mantenían la mirada en el suelo, pero sabía que habían escuchado cada palabra porque, bueno… era Sakura. Aún recordaba sus miradas escépticas cuando les dio la noticia en equipo, ninguno de los dos articuló palabras. Y qué decir del líder del grupo. Kakashi estaba igual o peor que sus estudiantes, pues se sentía culpable por no haber sido capaz de protegerla. Sakura era como una hija para él, al igual que ve a Naruto y Sasuke como sus propios hijos.

Los demás no estaban en mejor estado, pues esta generación de shinobi es realmente unida, indistintamente de los equipos formados.

La hokage soltó un largo suspiro. Ella sólo podía esperar que las cosas mejoraran a su debido tiempo.

Después de todo, una pérdida de tal magnitud nunca es fácil de sobrellevar.

* * *

"¿Y bien?" una voz dura y sin emociones preguntó.

"Estuvimos en posición justo como lo solicitaste. Tal parecía que tu escuadrón lo había manejado bien, pero al final la chica hizo algo que nunca hubiéramos anticipado" otra voz autoritaria respondió.

La primera voz bufó con obvia molestia. Esto no era lo que había planeado en absoluto.

"Entonces me estás diciendo que no tenemos nada" más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

"Me temo que así es"

"¡DEMONIOS! Después de todo lo que nos tomó estudiarla e idear un plan para colocarle el sello" un hombre con vendas en su cuerpo y sobre su ojo espetó furioso.

Mientras tanto, un calmado líder sólo se limitaba a observar.

"Esto no está bien. Se suponía que ustedes estarían allí por si las cosas se complicaban o si el estúpido y patético escuadrón no lograba manejar las cosas. ¿Y ahora vienes y me dices que no tenemos absolutamente NADA? ¡No me jodas!" Shimura Danzo no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Después de la explosión intentamos intervenir, pero el daño era demasiado. No quedó rastro de nada" Yahiko continuó hablando con paciencia y tranquilidad.

El trato que había hecho para esta ocasión Shimura Danzo con Akatsuki era simple.

Obtener la información que necesitaban y asegurar la muerte de Haruno Sakura.

Al menos una parte estaba hecha, pero el no tener información sólo complicaba las cosas. Y lo peor, la persona que tenía dicha información estaba muerta ahora.

Al menos una de ellos. Ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de extraer dicha información de _ella_.

Necesitaban más tiempo.

"Mhm, como sea. Tendremos que idear algo más. Me comunicaré contigo tan pronto tenga algo" fue lo último que dijo el hombre del vendaje.

Yahiko sólo asintió y se fue. Ya no tenía más que hacer allí.

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde el emotivo discurso de la hokage y figura materna del amor de su vida, y cierta rubia se encontraba de regreso en la colina más especial en todo Konoha.

 _Su_ colina.

Ino aún procesaba las cosas a como se encontraban ahora.

Nunca volvería a escuchar la dulce voz que la impulsaba a despertar cada mañana, nunca volvería a ver tan hermoso y perfecto rostro con una sonrisa diciéndole que todo estará bien, nunca se sentiría segura de nuevo en los cálidos brazos que rodeaban su fina cintura cada vez que tenían oportunidad, nunca volvería a besar aquellos suaves labios.

Pero sobre todo… Nunca volvería a escucharla decir aquello que hacía latir su corazón más rápido de lo normal.

 _"Te amo"_

Con una media sonrisa que no llegaba a su mirada, Ino recordaba la última vez que estuvo con quien se suponía pasaría el resto de su vida.

 _Llevando su mano a la barbilla de Ino, Sakura se inclinó lentamente y unió sus labios. Al principio fue un pequeño roce, pero la pareja se dejó llevar y lo profundizaron hasta llegar al punto de los jadeos por la falta de aire. Los brazos de Sakura ahora rodeando la cintura de Ino._

 _Recuperando el aliento, fijando miradas entre ambas y rostros con escasos centímetros de separación. Sakura dijo lo que siempre acostumbra antes de ir a una misión y lo que aceleraba los latidos de Ino._

 ** _"Siempre regresaré a ti, te amo"_** _la voz de Sakura apenas más fuerte que un susurro._

 _Ambas sonrieron y sólo con una mirada transmitieron sus sentimientos, como siempre lo hacen._

 _Después de un momento, una última mirada y flores de cerezo en el aire, Ino dejó caer sus brazos sobre su regazo._

 _"Te amo más" Ino sonrió, su mente aún en la persona que ocupaba su corazón._

La rubia se limitó a ver el vasto color azul oscuro lleno de estrellas sobre ella mientras lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.

Eran las últimas lágrimas que llegaría a derramar por la pérdida de su amada. Porque sabía que Sakura querría que siguiera con su vida y fuera feliz, por más duro que resultara hacerlo.

"Supongo que esto es todo, ne. Te agradezco por el tiempo que estuviste conmigo y lo mucho que me amaste" las últimas lágrimas caían.

"Ahora creo que, seguiré haciéndome fuerte para convertirme en la mejor kunoichi que pueda llegar a ser" una sonrisa genuina apareciendo en sus labios finalmente.

"Hasta entonces amor. Ja ne" fue lo último que dijo cerrando sus ojos. Y su sonrisa en ensanchó cuando una frase hizo eco en su mente.

 _"Siempre regresaré a ti, te amo"_


	3. Tiempo y Recuerdos

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3 - Tiempo y Recuerdos_**

"Diez enemigos encontrados. 2 a las nueve en punto a tres kilómetros, 1 a las once en punto a un kilómetro y medio, 4 a las tres en punto a cuatro kilómetros, 2 a las seis en punto a quinientos metros y 1 más a las ocho en punto a un kilómetro" una muy concentrada chica rubia de ahora veinte años se encontraba en el centro del campo de entrenamiento del que una vez fue el equipo diez, sus ojos estaban cerrados "Ahora se están dispersando y se dirigen hacia acá" cerca de la chica, dos figuras observaban con detenimiento desde las sombras "Cinco de ellos están a un kilómetro de aquí acercándose, los restantes…" Ino no terminó de hablar, pero pudo bloquear el ataque de Shikamaru con facilidad "…los restantes están a menos de doscientos metros, y uno de ellos está en frente de mí" la Yamanaka abrió sus ojos para posarlos sobre su atacante y sonreír de lado. Shikamaru regresó el gesto "Bien hecho Ino, pero aún no terminamos" ahora Tenten lanzó un ataque directo a la ojiazul, quien en un parpadeo, ahora estaba detrás de la especialista en armas dispuesta a atacar pero sin perder la concentración "Ahora tres vendrán de frente", y justo en ese momento Neji, Shino y Hinata aparecieron atacando. Ino esquivó nuevamente sin problemas y supo que la demostración había terminado. Un instante después, se encontraba junto a su padre Inoichi.

La portadora del kyubi sonrió y puso su mano izquierda en el hombro izquierdo de su padre. Ambos miraban hacia lados opuestos "Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Naruto y Sasuke están detrás de esos árboles" la ojiazul dijo para que los chicos salieran de su escondite. Inoichi sonrió de lado, claramente orgulloso de su hija.

"¡Whoa! Increíble Ino, incluso con las distracciones supiste dónde estuvimos en todo momento. Simplemente estupendo" Naruto dijo con el pulgar en alto en aprobación. Sasuke que estaba junto a él asintió dándole la razón.

"Sí, asombroso", "Bien hecho Ino", "Gran percepción" el resto de sus amigos no podía estar más de acuerdo. Sin embargo, aún había alguien más a quien impresionar. Ino esperaba que esto fuera suficiente.

"Y bien Jiraya – sama. ¿Qué opina?" su hija ha estado trabajando en una conexión con el kyubi que cual ayuda a usar el chakra de la bestia con cola para beneficio del portador, en este caso Ino, y el ojiverde confiaba plenamente en esas habilidades. Pero cuando se las hizo saber al legendario sannin, su reacción no fue lo que esperaba. Siendo un experto en sellos, Jiraya dijo que no es muy seguro que la Yamanaka haga ese tipo de cosas sin supervisión, creyendo que en cualquier momento el kyubi podría aprovechar una oportunidad y tomar posesión. Por eso lo había invitado hoy, para que él mismo viera lo que Ino podía hacer con el chakra del kyubi, o mejor dicho _Kurama_. Años atrás fue la misma portadora del kyubi quien reveló su nombre, poco después de hacerle saber a su padre sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

 _"Eres tan talentosa Ino, justo como tu madre. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti"_ fue lo que rubio dijo a su hija en ese entonces.

"Mm, es muy impresionante lo admito. Tanto el alcance como la capacidad de percepción son magníficas. Pero eso no asegura que el kyubi no tomará control del cuerpo de Ino si encuentra la oportunidad" Jiraya aún mostraba resistencia. "Oh vamos ero sennin, no es la primera vez que Ino hace esto. Hemos entrenado con ella muchas veces y te aseguro que todo está bajo control" Naruto habló un poco exasperado de que su padrino no aceptara lo bueno que era esto.

Las miradas de todos los presentes sobre el hombre de cabello blanco esperando que hablara de nuevo. Jiraya pudo sentir la confianza que todos depositaban en la joven jinchuriki así que se dirigió a ella preguntando por última vez "¿Estás segura de esto?" Ino sabía exactamente qué responder "Absolutamente" Jiraya sonrió de lado ante la determinación de la chica "Bien, entonces continúa siendo la gran kunoichi en la que te has convertido" Ino le agradeció por sus palabras y Jiraya dejó su yo serio para empezar a bromear con su ahijado y decirle de sus últimas aventuras en las aguas termales y por supuesto no podía faltar, mujeres. A veces era difícil creer que ese hombre es un sannin.

Poco a poco el grupo se empezó a dispersar, cada quien con sus propias actividades para realizar. Ino se despedía de cada uno no sin antes agradecer el apoyo. Al final sólo quedaron cinco personas.

"Oi Ino. Chouji y yo iremos por algo de comer, ¿vienes?" Shikamaru preguntó mientras se alejaba lentamente "Lo siento chicos, ahora tengo algo que hacer. ¿Otra ocasión tal vez?" el maestro de la sombra entendió de qué estaba hablando, así que sólo asintió mientras sonreía levemente. Chouji estando desde más lejos gritó _"HASTA LUEGO INO"_ para luego irse con su mejor amigo. Ino no pudo evitar sonreír, Chouji nunca cambiaría.

"Papá, debo irme ahora. Te veo luego ¿sí?" después de eso, sólo quedaron Inoichi y Jiraya.

"A veces cuesta creerlo, ¿sabes?" Jiraya escuchaba atento al ojiverde "Que el tiempo pase así de rápido quiero decir. Aún no creo que esa hermosa joven solía ser mi pequeña niña" Inoichi dijo sintiendo un poco de nostalgia. "Sí, te entiendo. Naruto es la viva imagen de Minato. Y pensar que todos esos chicos son jounin ahora" Jiraya secundó.

Después del último adiós, el campo quedó vacío.

* * *

"Y entonces, Jiraya – sama finalmente aceptó la forma en que trabajo con Kurama. No fue nada fácil, pero con ayuda de los demás al fin lo convencimos. Es un alivio" Ino se encontraba en su lugar especial, en el campo de flores al que la había llevado Sakura, porque allí es donde se siente más cerca del espíritu de la pelirosa. La Yamanaka iba a hablar de nuevo cuando una fuerte corriente de aire la hizo temblar ligeramente y provocó que su cabello se moviera al mismo ritmo del viento, el cual ahora deja suelto y corto a la espalda media "Uff, creo que debí traer algo para cubrirme. El clima cada vez está más frío, especialmente aquí arriba" la ojiazul dijo frotando ligeramente sus brazos para calentarse.

"Es asombroso, ¿sabes? Han sido cinco años desde que nos dejaste y pareciera que aún estás aquí, motivándonos cada día más para volvernos más fuertes" Ino dijo al aire con una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras recordaba algunos sucesos de los últimos años.

Shikamaru y Chouji ambos perfeccionaron los jutsus secretos de sus familias con ayuda de sus padres y junto con Ino, han continuado con la formación Ino-Shika-Cho de tantas generaciones. Naruto, entrenando con su padrino Jiraya aprendió el rasengan y con ayuda de su sensei Kakashi logró manipularlo con su naturaleza de viento y lo llamó rasen shuriken, y Sasuke contó con la ayuda de su hermano mayor Itachi y su primo Shisui, logrando perfeccionar su sharingan. Shino y Kiba se han mantenido juntos para muchas misiones, ya que son considerados como los mejores rastreadores de su generación. Neji y Hinata han conservado y honrado las técnicas de su clan y el chico de ojos perla ahora es parte de la familia principal. Tenten y Lee se han convertido en expertos en sus propias especialidades, armas y taijutsu respectivamente.

Ino por su parte, ha logrado establecer una conexión estable con Kurama y confían uno en el otro, aunque al principio fue bastante difícil. Su shintenshin ha superado todas las expectativas gracias al alcance y precisión que otorga la ayuda de Kurama. Y de igual forma, ella junto con todos los demás, han entrenado al máximo de sus capacidades para una posible batalla contra Akatsuki, la cual no ha sucedido según las advertencias de su líder ahora conocido como Yahiko. Era como si se hubieran desvanecido poco después de la muerte de Sakura, ni siquiera habían intentado ir por Gaara y mucho menos por Ino, provocando que la hokage y jounin sospechen más del grupo de criminales. Pero el problema era, que no sabían de qué sospechar porque no tenían pistas más que las reportadas por el escuadrón diez cinco años atrás. Y Danzo era otro problema, seguía siendo experto en ocultar sus huellas.

Todo marchaba bastante bien para Konoha, pero las sospechas sobre Akatsuki y Danzo seguían ahí. Después de todo, aún son enemigos a vencer.

"Sí, a todos nos va bastante bien. Sólo nos haces falta tú" Ino cerró sus ojos mientras una lágrima traicionera caía por su mejilla.

* * *

"¿Y bien, todo en orden?" un hombre alto y de cabello anaranjado cuestionó.

"Así es Yahiko – sama. Todo va de acuerdo al plan" un hombre con apariencia de tiburón respondió "Incluso podemos comenzar dentro de dos días si usted gusta" Kisame sugirió con su fiel samehada en su espalda.

"No, esperemos un poco más. No hay que apresurarnos. Después de todo, depende del resultado que Danzo obtenga ahora" el líder Akatsuki se limitó a decir.

"Entonces si vuelve a fallar, tendremos que seguir esperando" un ojo azul visible posado sobre Yahiko.

"No Deidara, no esta vez. Sea cual sea el resultado del plan de Danzo. Acordamos empezar a movernos de nuevo" los ojos del líder llenos de determinación.

Ya casi era tiempo de traer verdadera paz al mundo.

* * *

 _"…por eso no debes preocuparte Sakura – chan, yo te protegeré" una muy animada Ino de apenas cinco años de edad dijo a su mejor amiga. "Ambas nos protegeremos Ino – chan. Porque estaremos juntas por siempre" la pelirosa respondió con una enorme sonrisa._

 _"…lo lograremos por Sakura – chan, ¿cierto Sasuke teme?" Naruto dijo con total determinación. "Hn, no tienes que repetirlo urusontachi" respondió el Uchiha. Después de canalizar su chakra gritaron a la par "RASENGAN", "CHIDORI"_

 _"…si intento hablar con el kyubi, ¿crees que lo lograría?" la Yamanaka aún estaba indecisa, no quería correr riesgo de cometer alguna equivocación y lastimar a alguien "Ya te dije, no lo intentes. Hazlo. Si te muestras segura de lo que haces, todo saldrá bien. No hay por qué temer" Sakura respondió sin vacilar y con una sonrisa de lado. Y sólo eso fue suficiente para que el miedo desapareciera de la jinchuriki._

 _"…agradecer a Sakura – san por mí? Los consejos que me dio sobre control de chakra me ayudaron mucho en mi técnica del puño suave" una muy agradecida Hinata dijo entusiasmada por el resultado obtenido._

 _"…Sakura, ¿recuerdas a tus padres?" Ino preguntó con delicadeza. Era el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Sakura, y ella se encontraba más distante que otros años. "No tanto como me gustaría, creo que recuerdo sus voces, pero sus rostros no mucho" su mejor amiga respondió con voz débil. Ino hizo lo que pensó era mejor para una situación así. La abrazó._

 _"…reto aquí y ahora Sakura. Quiero ver qué tan fuerte te has vuelto" Tenten estaba más que decidida a enfrentar a la pelirosa, ya que era la aprendiz de la kunoichi que más admiraba y ahora la godaime. "Pero Tenten – san…" la chica de ojos esmeralda no pudo decir más, "Nada de peros Sakura, ¡vamos!"_

 _"…alguna de nosotras llega a morir en una misión, debemos prometer que por muy duro que sea, saldremos adelante" Sakura le dijo a la ojiazul con firmeza. La Yamanaka sólo asintió "Lo prometo"_

 _"…GANÉ!" gritó una entusiasmada Sakura chocando cinco con Ino. Shikamaru no lo podía creer, había perdido, ¡DE NUEVO! Y ahora estaban parejo. "Tranquilo Shikamaru, ganarás el próximo, yo lo sé" su mejor amigo Chouji dijo con su pulgar en alto. "Gracias amigo" fue la respuesta que obtuvo._

 _"…veces te envidio. Pareciera que ni tienes que esforzarte para ser más fuerte" la mayor de las chicas dijo con un puchero fingiendo estar molesta. "Oh por favor, ha hablado quien tiene mayor nivel de chakra" Sakura se defendió imitando la actitud de la rubia. Y después de un par de segundos, ambas cedieron a incontrolables risas._

 _"…uff. Bien, ¿quién sigue?" sin indicios de cansancio, Sakura esperaba al siguiente combatiente. Kiba, Shino y Lee se miraban unos entre otros. "¿Qué, eso es todo? Pensé que con ustedes podría entrenar más mi taijutsu. Debo decir que estoy algo decepcionada" la chica de ojos esmeralda dijo esperando con voz burlona. Neji soltó una muy pequeña risa "Pensar que son tres y no pueden con ella" al ver la indignación de los chicos, Sakura respondió por ellos "Bueno Neji – san, si no te importa. Me gustaría hablar de aquella vez que gritaste 'ME RIN…'". "Es mi turno" Neji casi gritó, intentando disimular el tono rojo de su rostro._

 _"…Sa-Sakura. Debo decirte algo" la joven jinchuriki ya no lo soportaba, tenía que decirlo. "De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa?" los curiosos ojos de Sakura sólo la pusieron más nerviosa. "C-Creo que me e-enamoré de ti" Ino cerró los ojos empeorando lo peor. "¿Lo crees? Porque yo estoy segura que me enamoré de ti" Sakura sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ino regresó el gesto._

Yamanaka Ino sonreía inconscientemente en su sueño al recordar todos esos momentos donde estuvo presente con su amada Sakura. Pero repentinamente, su sonrisa es reemplazada por un ceño fruncido y su ritmo cardiaco empieza a aumentar.

 _"Pero que, qué es esto. ¿Dónde estoy?" Ino se encontraba parada en medio de completa oscuridad. Intentaba moverse pero no podía. Quería gritar pero tampoco podía. No escuchaba nada, tampoco veía. Sus sentidos se habían ido._

 _"JAJAJAJA. Que ilusa al pensar que de verdad podías contra mí" una voz llena de odio que Ino encontraba familiar dijo._

 _"¿Quién eres, dónde estás? Muéstrate" la Yamanaka no se dejaría intimidar._

 _"Tú sabes muy bien quien soy. Sólo que no lo recuerdas. Pero tal vez, con esto lo harás" un insoportable dolor se apoderó de la ojiazul, que poco a poco se convirtió en una sensación de fuego en todo su cuerpo. De repente, el negro de la oscuridad cambió a un rojo sangre. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, fuera de control. Poco a poco perdía la consciencia. Era demasiado. Ino gritó._

"…AHH!" la jounin despertó de repente para encontrarse con la oscuridad nuevamente, pero la sensación quemante desapareció. Miró a su alrededor y verificó. Estaba sola. Pero entonces, ¿qué había sido esa voz? Tras despertarse, le fue imposible volver a dormir.

 _"Esperaré a que amanezca e iré a ver a mamá y papá"_ ella pensó tratando de relajarse. Y reflexionando un momento, estaba agradecida de vivir por su cuenta ahora. Así no molestaba a nadie con una pesadilla que ni siquiera ella entendía. Porque eso tenía que ser. _Una pesadilla_.

* * *

"Esta vez fue más difícil. Trajeron más refuerzos que la última vez, y eran fuertes también. Incluso nosotros tuvimos que pedir apoyo" un experimentado anbu habló con apariencia cansada tras una larga pelea.

"Honestamente creo que tuvimos suerte esta vez. No tengo idea cómo se prepararían para una próxima vez" otro anbu apoyó a su compañero.

"Mhm, entiendo. Tendré que pensar en algo más entonces. De verdad agradezco su apoyo, sobre todo porque su prioridad no es con nosotros" una tercera voz respondió.

"No se preocupe. Por la situación que estamos tratando. _Ustedes_ son prioridad" la voz detrás de la máscara de lobo dijo con comprensión.

"Gracias, _Akiyama_ " Kohei asintió.

"¿Y qué ha decidido, le dirá a ella?" Una máscara de tigre preguntó.

"No, aún no es tiempo, _Hashimoto_ " Ryu no dijo nada más y asintió también.

"Ya nos vamos. Si necesita algo, ya sabe cómo encontrarnos. _Inoichi – san_ " después de eso, sólo la cabeza del clan Yamanaka quedó haciendo compañía a la oscuridad.

El ojiverde soltó un suspiro y después se fue.

* * *

"Mamá, papá. ¿Están en casa?" Ino entró a la casa de sus padres, y le extrañó no recibir respuesta de nadie porque se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie en la florería.

Volvió a llamarlos y nada. Sin respuesta.

Decidió intentar una tercera vez un poco alarmada. Para su fortuna, ésta vez sí escuchó a alguien.

"Buenos días cariño. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?" Inoichi miró el reloj. Eran las siete en punto.

"Nada en especial, sólo quería visitarlos. Pero creo que tienes razón, es demasiado temprano" la menor de la familia se sintió apenada por ir a molestar a sus padres sólo por una pesadilla. Se sentía como una niña de cinco años de nuevo. Pero la sensación que quedó después de aquella extraña pesadilla no dejaba de molestarla y quería estar acompañada. Y no hay nadie mejor que su familia.

Bueno, su familia y Sakura pero ella ya no estaba. Al pensar en ella, los ojos de Ino se cristalizaron en cuestión de segundos y su padre por supuesto lo notó.

"¿Qué pasa hija, en qué piensas?" la preocupación era evidente en el ojiverde.

"Lo s-siento p-papá. Es sólo que p-pensé en Sakura por un m-momento" Ino respondió con grandes dificultades para hablar adecuadamente. El corazón de Inoichi se encogió de ver a su hija en ese estado, así que no lo pensó más y la abrazó.

"Lo sé cariño, lo sé. Porque no importa cuántos años pasen, siempre los recordaremos y amaremos" sus brazos rodeaban fuertemente a su hija queriendo protegerla del mundo entero. Lo que Ino no sabía, es que su padre también estaba pensando en su propia pérdida de hace ya varios años. Sus mejores amigos y padres de Sakura.

"¿Por qué papá, por qué s-sucedió esto? D-Duele demasiado" Ino hacía lo posible por retener sus lágrimas, pero había sido ya tanto tiempo sin llorar a su amada, que ya no pudo más. Tal vez, dejar caer las lágrimas que le provocaban la pérdida del amor de su vida, era lo mejor. Al menos cada vez que lo necesitara realmente. Como era el caso en ese momento.

"Shh. No tienes que decirlo. Lo sé. Sólo déjalo salir cariño. Llora" la ojiazul asintió lo mejor que pudo al verse limitada por el fuerte y protector abrazo de su padre.

Pasaron segundos, minutos y poco más de una hora para que la respiración de Ino regresara a la normalidad. Ahora sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pero se sentía mucho mejor.

"Gracias papá, de verdad lo necesitaba" una débil pero significativa sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Inoichi revoloteó ligeramente el cabello de su hija quien hizo un pequeño puchero, provocando que ambos rieran.

"¿Has estado durmiendo bien? Te ves un poco cansada" Ino se tensó al recordar aquello que la despertó en medio de la noche.

"Sí papá, sólo tuve una pesadilla anoche. Pero ahora todo está bien" respondió no queriendo entrar en muchos detalles, porque sabía que su padre se preocuparía demasiado. Inoichi no le creyó del todo, pero lo dejó ir. Por ahora.

"Oye papá, ¿y mamá, sigue dormida?" ahora fue el turno de Inoichi tensarse.

"Sí, aún duerme. Anoche se entretuvo con unas cosas y se acostó ya tarde" no era una sensación nada buena mentirle a tu propia hija, pero Inoichi sabía que era lo mejor por ahora.

"Mm, bueno. Vendré a verla más tarde entonces. Por ahora, creo que te dejaré descansar. Tú también pareces un poco cansado" Ino dijo a su padre mientras se disponía a irse.

"¿Ino?" la junchuriki volteó hacia su padre.

"Eh… Cuídate, y duerme mejor ¿sí? Le diré a tu madre que regresarás más tarde" Ino notó la duda en él cuando habló, pero no le tomó mayor importancia.

"Bien. Te veo después" cuatro palabras y una sonrisa después, el silencio regresó a la casa Yamanaka.

* * *

Shimura Danzo se encontraba en el centro de una sala lleno de cuerpos de especialistas anbu, de sus anbu. Él los acababa de matar.

"Malditos incompetentes. Espero aprendieran su lección" la furia era notoria en su voz.

A lo lejos entre las sombras, se distinguía la silueta de una mujer.

"Le avisaré a Yahiko – sama de lo sucedido" Konan estaba dispuesta a irse cuando la siniestra voz de la otra persona presente la detuvo.

"¿Por qué no está él aquí?" la mirada de Konan puesta en la espalda de Danzo y sólo dijo "Porque está poniendo en marcha el plan" y después desapareció.

Danzo sonrió de forma macabra.

"Al fin está comenzando"


End file.
